


For the Instagram

by glitterandtears6



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Could Antoni and Jonathan's fake relationship possibly be something more?





	For the Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after seeing comments on jvntoni's last Instagram posts.

The Fab Five had arrived at the hotel they were staying in for the current episode. Tan, Karamo, and Bobby shared one room, while Jonathan and Antoni shared the other. As soon as Jonathan set his two suitcases on the desk chair, he noticed the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.   
Antoni dropped his bags on the desk, looking around for a pull-out couch or another hidden bed, but he found nothing. “Did-” he chuckled. “Did we only get one bed?”  
Jonathan twirled a lock of brown hair around his finger playfully. “Babe,” he made the word two syllables. “It’s, like, meant to be!” He giggled.  
Antoni laughed and shook his head. “Should we take a picture for the Instagram?”   
“I like it,” Jonathan said as he kicked off his heels and laid down.   
“Sharing a hotel room with bae,” Antoni pretended to read. He sat next to Jonathan and wrapped an arm around him, pulling out his phone.   
While Antoni positioned his phone in front of them, Jonathan leaned his head onto his shoulder.   
Antoni laughed into Jonathan’s hair as he took the picture.   
“Ooh, I like it,” remarked Jonathan.  
Antoni bit his lip and nodded.  
“Well, we should go down and check on the boys.”  
After a night out for dinner and drinks, Jonathan and Antoni were back in their hotel room. They both stood in the middle of the room, checking their phones.  
“Mm, well, goodnight bae,” said Jonathan.  
“You know,” Antoni chuckled. “You don’t have to act like that, there’s no cameras around.”  
Jonathan nodded and quickly turned away, blushing.   
Antoni noticed this and felt bad. “I mean, you can… if you want.”  
Jonathan smirked and wrapped his arms around Antoni’s neck jokingly, but Antoni felt something in it. It felt easy, and heated, and he did what felt right. He leaned in and pressed his lips into Jonathan’s with more passion than that of the pictures.   
Jonathan hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to Antoni’s prodding tongue. They sat down on the bed together and started to make out. After a minute or two, Antoni pulled back from the kiss.  
“Is this…?” He gestured between the two of them, eyebrows lowered, hoping Jonathan would get his meaning.  
“I mean,” Jonathan pushed his hair out of his eyes. “It- it could be.”  
Antoni leaned in and kissed him some more. “I think that would be nice.”  
Jonathan grabbed onto Antoni’s hands and guided him onto the bed, pulling the covers over them.   
Antoni did his cute little smirk and looked down at Jonathan’s lips.  
“God, that’s hot.”  
“Thanks,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Jonathan on the forehead.  
“Babe,” Jonathan pouted. “I’m sleepy, cuddle me?”  
Antoni laughed. “Of course.” He wrapped his arms around Jonathan and pulled him in tight, resting his chin on Jonathan’s hair. “I really do like you, y’know.”  
Jonathan curled into Antoni. “I know.” He smiled, his eyes closed. “I like you too.”


End file.
